Some electric vacuum cleaners include a vacuum cleaner main body in which an electric blowing part is housed inside a main body case. A dust collecting chamber to which a negative pressure is applied by driving of an electric blowing part is provided in the main body, and this duct collecting chamber is communicatively connected to a hose body, an extension tube, and a floor brush via a main body suction port opened in the main body case. The electric blowing part includes a substantially cylindrical electric blower and a motor cover as a substantially cylindrical holding member which covers and holds the electric blower. The electric blower is elastically supported inside the motor cover by a biasing member or members such as a plurality of springs disposed radially or the like. The motor cover holding the electric blower is supported on the main body case by an elastic member such as rubber (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3864660 (page 4, FIGS. 2 and 3)